<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>满船清梦压星河（二十八） by shiyuedexiaoju</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904173">满船清梦压星河（二十八）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyuedexiaoju/pseuds/shiyuedexiaoju'>shiyuedexiaoju</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>shiyuedexiaoju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 情定三生/许你浮生若梦 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyuedexiaoju/pseuds/shiyuedexiaoju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>迟勤迟</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>满船清梦压星河（二十八）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>二人额头相抵，滚烫的气息在咫尺之间纠缠不清，迟瑞的手还抚在罗勤耕白皙修长的脖颈上，在听到那句话的一瞬间迅速僵硬。有那么两秒钟，罗勤耕感受不到迟瑞的呼吸，他闭了闭眼睛，只觉得下一刻，自己后颈上的力道突然加重——迟瑞狠狠地咬上了自己的唇舌。</p><p>这个吻带上了十足的侵略性，虎牙撕咬着柔软的嘴唇，舌尖也闯进去扫荡着口腔，卷出糜乱的水声。罗勤耕没有挣扎，也没有过分配合，只是顺从地张着唇齿，任由迟瑞攻城略地，仿佛完全没有感觉到唇上被撕咬的疼痛。</p><p>血腥味在口腔里弥漫开，迟瑞索吻的动作慢了下来，却没有放开他，按着他后颈的大手兀得下移，左手翻转，一把将人打横抱起，毫不怜香惜玉地扔在床上，身子直接便覆了上去。</p><p>“最后一次？”迟瑞撑着身子，居高临下地审视被他吻得通红的脸色和渗了血的唇角，冷笑道，“罗靖，你知道你在说什么吗？”</p><p>罗勤耕咧开一个笑，牵到了嘴上的伤口，眉心没忍住皱了皱:“大人要做便做，不做的话罗某就要告辞了。”</p><p>话既然说了，戏是要做全的。罗勤耕作势要起身，推了推身上的人，没推动，便又躺了回去，面上倒是不见半分愠怒。迟瑞却像是被他这副动作激怒了一般，擒住他的两只手扣在头顶，然后抬了抬身子，开始解扣子。</p><p>“做，干嘛不做？”迟瑞面不改色，握着罗勤耕双手的力道却大得吓人，罗勤耕一时脸都白了，“就是看二当家这大病初愈的身子经不经得住了。”</p><p>罗勤耕不看他，也不挣扎:“罗某是伺候人的，既是最后一次，自然得大人尽兴了才好。”</p><p>迟瑞被气得咬紧了后槽牙。这人就算是被人压在身下，伶牙俐齿的也不肯弱了半分，教人委实想让他下不来床。</p><p>“二当家真是好样的.......”</p><p>罗勤耕发誓，他听到了迟瑞磨牙的声音，但他没能再听，因为迟瑞扯下了挂床帐的穗绳，将他的双手捆了个结实，又用了极粗暴的力道，把他整个人翻了过去，重重地砸在了床上。罗勤耕被砸出了一声闷哼，头强行埋在枕头里，气都不顺畅了。</p><p>迟瑞短暂地离开了一会儿，去珐琅镜前的抽屉里翻箱倒柜不知道找了什么出来，然后又回来，烙铁般的大手掐着罗勤耕深埋进被子里的腰肢，一把提了起来，一阵“撕拉”的声音，长衫便报废成了一堆碎布。罗勤耕还没来得及适应有些微凉的空气，就有更加冰凉的东西被手指推进了后穴，瞬间给他疼出了一身冷汗。</p><p>迟瑞咬牙切齿:“待会儿谁告饶谁是孙子。”</p><p>“.......”</p><p>迟瑞这带着几分赌气味道的话，罗勤耕一时真不知该如何回复，他干脆不吭声，攒足了心力应对后穴的疼痛。迟瑞也不知道拿来的是什么东西，膏体很粘稠，做起润滑来几乎是起了反作用，只是做个扩张，便教他疼得几乎脱了力。</p><p>肉刃劈开的时候，罗勤耕疼得叫出了声，又被他一口咬住枕头，全数咬进了咽喉里。迟瑞将他的上身狠狠地压在被褥里，捆着双手的绳子粗砺又无情，情事还没完全开始便在白皙的腕上留下了通红的痕迹。这场情事就像是一场折磨，谁都没有快感。迟瑞握着罗勤耕的腰肢横冲直撞，在身下人脱力的时候毫不怜香惜玉地一次又一次捞回来继续折磨，不许他躲开分毫。</p><p>在情事上，迟瑞向来是温柔的，似乎总是在疼惜他的情深和不易，这样的痛苦对罗勤耕来说也是头一回。迟瑞只觉得心里头翻滚的愤怒，几欲在点燃边缘的炮仗，积压得眼睛都在泛红。他身下的动作没停，一面专照着罗勤耕的敏感点使劲儿挤压，磨得他又痛又难耐，一面俯下身子，撕咬着他的耳垂，嗓音压抑又滚烫。</p><p>“主动来招惹的是你，说分开的还是你。罗靖，你把我当什么？”</p><p>“迟.....迟瑞，我.....呃.......”</p><p>迟瑞不想听他说话，一把抓起了他的头发。头颅被迫扬起，修长的脖颈在空中划出一道潮红又湿漉的弧线，淡青色的血管若隐若现，像是在欢迎嗜血的妖精来品尝分享。迟瑞的另一只手掐着他的下颚，想迫使他把头抬得更高，罗勤耕努力做着配合，身子在前后夹击的力道中弯折出了一个不可思议的柔韧度。他痛苦地眨眨眼，眼角的余光瞥见一抹鲜艳的红色。</p><p>等等？迟瑞手上？</p><p>迟瑞方才拿来给他做润滑的东西，是女人点缀丹唇的胭脂膏？</p><p>罗勤耕也不知想到了什么，耳根一下子滚烫起来，隐在了被情欲和疼痛折磨的潮红中，有些微不足道，他根本没精力去想迟瑞的书房里为何会有女人用的胭脂。</p><p>越发激烈的抽插，罗勤耕几欲像一条搁浅的鱼，呼吸七进八出，想要握紧了手下的床单，却没有力气抓得住。私处翻出白色的泡沫，混杂着鲜红的胭脂，涂画在如玉一般的肌肤上，像是最最艳丽的玫瑰花，一路荼靡，绽放到黄泉奈何，幻成了讥笑黑白无常的曼珠沙华，孤独又倔强。</p><p>迟瑞满腔的怒火，灼烫得想要发泄，发狠一般只想把身下的人拆吃入腹，想看看他，这温润和顺的外表下，到底藏了一颗怎样狠绝的心。他突然扣住他的肩膀，就着进入的姿势，把人翻了过来，那物什还在体内，随着动作的摩擦一圈，激得罗勤耕又一次绷直了后颈，嘶哑的嗓音叫出了声。迟瑞手上沾的胭脂染在他雪白的肩胛上，漂亮到凄美。</p><p>罗勤耕被翻过来，双手上的束缚也被扯了开来，腕子上被勒出的红痕渗着血，生理性的泪水早模糊了视线。隐隐约约的，他还能看到迟瑞上身整齐的衣衫，和气到通红的双眼，心口突得像是扎了数不清的利刃，痛得几乎不能觉察身下的折磨。</p><p>这是他用尽了手段也要护周全的心上人啊！</p><p>自三年前认识他开始，罗勤耕从未见过迟瑞如此绝望又愤怒的样子。他用尽了手段、处心积虑，也只是想护他周全而已。</p><p>罗勤耕突然有些后悔做出的决定，可念头只在一瞬之间，便被他又压了下去。</p><p>不，不能心软。迟瑞已经暴露了，如果再给他接近自己的机会，师父不会放过他的。</p><p>罗勤耕突然不知道哪里来的力气，抬起身子，一把将他拥进怀里。迟瑞被他抱在怀里，动作突然停滞了一瞬间，下意识就回搂了过去，大手无意地抚过光滑白皙的背脊，胭脂勾勒，画出一副鲜血淋漓的画作。</p><p>“阿瑞.....对不起.......”</p><p>“别跟我说对不起！”</p><p>一声“阿瑞”，迟瑞就像是被点燃的炮仗，猛得推开罗勤耕的怀抱，将他再一次压回床上。身体的亢奋和滚烫早已到了临界的高潮，方才那段不合时宜的停顿让欲望变本加厉，满涨到了边缘。他紧紧地扣住罗勤耕纤细的腰肢，加快了抽插的速度，红色的胭脂混着体液滴落下来，沾染了白色的床单，画着一副又一副凄怆的画作。最后关头，迟瑞突然俯下身，紧紧地拥住即将昏过去的罗勤耕，一口咬在他被胭脂涂绘的白脂一般的肩膀上，腥甜的鲜血味涌进口腔，身下的滚烫也喷射而出，灼得美人残破的身子一阵阵痉挛。恍惚之间，罗勤耕听到迟瑞在耳边低语，嗓音嘶哑到寻不出原本的味道。</p><p>“罗靖，当初是你勾引的我，现在说走就走，你想得美，你就是死，也只能死在我怀里！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>